thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
NightClan/Archive 1
"Lightningsky! What are the reports?" Darkstar called to his daughter. Lightningsky looked up from where NightClan's medicine cat, Moonbriar, was treating a scrape on her pad. "All's quiet on the borders."--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Amberfire! Lead a hunting patrol, please. Make sure those loners aren't coming back," Lightningsky ordered. "What if they do?" she asked. Lightningsky looked at Amberfire. "Then let them go with some prey to take home," she replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 13:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Shimmerkit sat in front of Mousefur with her sister as the elder finished up a story of the great long-ago Clans. "I wish I could've been in LionClan!" Fallowkit mewed, rearing up and batting at the air. Shimmerkit chuckled, and Mousefur smiled. "You would have been a great warrior," Mousefur told the energetic kit.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:04, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Lightningsky led Amberfire and Rivereyes along the WaterClan border. "Do you smell anything?" she asked. Rivereyes' blue eyes lit up. "I thought I smelled something." Lightningsky scowled. "If they crossed the border, we'll sort them out."--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 00:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Darkstar chewed on a rabbit with his daughter, Lightningsky. A hard day of patrols and hunting had wiped out the Clan, and they were all resting.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:38, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Shimmerkit skidded to a halt in front of Lightningsky with her sister. "We're ready to go on patrol!" Shimmerkit mewed. Lightningsky sighed inwardly, but outside she gave a weak smile. "Patrols are only for warriors, little kits," she explained. Shimmerkit immediately frowned. "Are you saying we're not warriors?" she growled. Fallowkit sank low to the ground, ready to launch an attack.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "And this is the medicine den," Antpelt finished. He was taking his new apprentice, Pinepaw, on a tour of camp and territory. Pinepaw had been a kittypet, but had heard about the Clans and wanted to join.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:20, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Pinepaw winced. Moonbriar finished applying the goldenrod and wiped her paws. "There you go, Pinepaw." The scratch along Pinepaw's side hurt less now. Wow, this sure is better than having to travel all that way to the vet! he thought.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 16:15, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Thorn padded into NightClan territory. ''Star needs to eat, there's hardly any prey near out den… he though. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 21:04, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rivereyes looked up from his perch on a branch. He was assigned to watch duty, because of the scents of fox getting closer and closer to the camp. He hopped down as Mousefur flicked her tail. The old she-cat was still helping out in the Clan, instead of retiring peacefully. "I'll take over here, youngster. Go out and make yourself useful," she mewed to the tom. He purred, and brushed his tail over her shoulder. "Alright, keep your eyes open for intruders," he murmured. Mousefur hopped up the tree, and looked around. "I got it, young 'un!" Rivereyes was standing outside the warrior's den as Pinepaw and Antpelt were padding over to him. "Greetings, Rivereyes! Pinepaw,this is Rivereyes, the oldest senior warrior." Antpelt nodded his head to the warrior, who looked over Pinepaw, his eyes showing no sign of anything. "Hi, Rivereyes!" Pinepaw said cheerily. The older tom seemed a bit cold, but he flicked his tail at Antpelt, and his blue eyes softened. "He'll be a good warrior," Rivereyes mews. "Pinepaw, was it? Welcome to the Clan." This tom wasn't so bad. " I can see one of the loners!" Mousefur's call rang out. 06:50, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- "What's it like, being a warrior?" Pinepaw asked Antpelt as they were out patrolling. "You need to protect your Clan at all costs, even if it means sacrificing yourself," Antpelt replied. Pinepaw stiffened. Antpelt gave a small mrrow of amusement. "But at the end of the day, you can share tongues, talk with your fellow Clanmates, and play with the kits. It is really an honor to be a warrior and serve your Clan." Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Shimmerkit inspected Nightkit and Lightkit. "Hi! I'm Shimmerkit, and this is my sister Fallowkit," she meowed, her pure black tail flicking toward Fallowkit. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- (You have to change Mousefur's description and personality, Prowllu. If they are named like real warrior cats, they can't look or act alike, or you're just copying Erin Hunter. :/ ) -- ---- Thorn dug up the mouse and sparrow and he had caught. -- ---- Thorn padded toward his and Star's den, his jaws full of fresh-kill. "How did you catch all that?" Star asked, amazed. "In NightClan territory. There's a ton of prey there!" - ---- (Mouse'll be dark brown with a white chest & paws. I'll put it in the requests.) ---- (She's added.) Lightningsky sniffed the air hard with Darkstar and Amberfire. "I smell those two loners again," she mewed angrily. "I think they've been hanging around here." Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 04:16, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "I'm going to hunt again." Thorn mewed, heading back toward NightClan territory. -- ---- "I'm Nightkit, and this my'' sister Lightkit." the kit looked at his sister, who was sitting beside him, flicking her tail. Lightkit was obviously smaller than her brother, who looked like a small apprentice already. "I'm older than Nightkit," Lightkit pointed out, standing up. Nightkit got up, and hopped on top of her, and they scrambled around, until Lightkit got up, hissing. "Mouse-brain!" he whispered, then groomed his chest fur flat. "Rivereyes is our dad.. Have you met him yet?" Lightkit mewed, sitting a tail length away from Nightkit, who was glaring at her angrily. 03:14, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Shimmerkit and Fallowkit are siblings, and Nightkit and Lightkit are brother and sister. XD) Shimmerkit nodded. "Yeah, we've talked to him." Fallowkit swiped her sister over the ears. "Like, once!" Shimmerkit giggled. "Okay, yeah, once. I think he's really cool." "Have you met our father, Antpelt?" Fallowkit inquired of her fellow kits. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "My kits! My kits are coming!" Wolfshadow yowled. -- ---- Poolleaf glanced sharply at Wolfshadow. "I'll get Moonbriar!" she gasped, and ran out of the nursery. They reappeared quickly, Moonbriar clamping a leaf wrap in her jaws. She unfolded it and pressed her paws to Wolfshadow's belly. "Okay, you're going to have to push," she instructed. Wolfshadow nodded. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 18:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- (Fixed it.. XD Thanks.) "No.. Snowleaf hasn't let us out of the nursery before.. Is he in camp?" Nightkit mewed. Shimmerkit shook her head. "No, he's on patrol. We can take you to go see Mousefur, though. She tells the best stories in all the Clans!" Lightkit nodded her head, and Fallowkit and Shimmerkit lead them to the elder's den. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 03:09, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wolfshadow let out a wail and squirmed as a kit pushed its way out. It was a large brown tom. "Just two more," Moonbriar mewed, as she passed the kit to Poolleaf. Wolfshadow screeched, and a second kit slid out. It was a tiny white she-kit with black flecks. Moonbriar passed the kit to Snowleaf. "The last kit's coming!" Wolfshadow shrieked as the last kit dropped onto the moss. He was a flame-colored tom with black paws. "They're beautiful." Lionfang purred. "What are we going to name them?" Wolfshadow asked. "The ginger tom Firekit?" asked Lionfang. Wolfshadow nodded. "The brown tom Bearkit, and the she-kit Moonkit." --☮vyclaw☮ 07:48, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Ivy, I added Wolfshadow's kits in. :) ) Moonbriar nodded. "Those are very pretty names. Make sure that if you have any problems with your milk coming, ask me for borage, okay?" "Of course, Moonbriar," Wolfshadow agreed. The gray she-cat padded out of the den. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 18:58, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- (About 3 days later) "Wolfshadow, can we go outside now? Moonkit's opened her eyes." Bearkit meowed. "We'll show them the camp." Nightkit mewed. --☮vyclaw☮ 23:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alright," Wolfshadow purred. "You can go outside." The kits squealed with excitement, then raced out of the nursery. Moonkit gasped when she saw NightClan's camp. "I'll show you the camp." Nightkit told the younger kits. --☮vyclaw☮ 01:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Shimmerkit bounced outside upon hearing Nightkit's voice. "Can I help?" she asked. "Sure. We can both show them the camp." Shimmerkit's eyes gleamed. "Great! Okay kits, follow us. Don't go anywhere we don't tell you to go." Nightkit nodded. "We don't want you to get in trouble." Emberstar...Fire and Ice 22:57, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "By the powers of StarClan, I name you Pinestorm," Darkstar announced. "Pinestorm! Pinestorm!" The newly named Pinestorm stood up straight. ''Yes! Finally I'm a warrior! His former mentor, Antpelt, trotted up to him. "You need to sit vigil tonight," he reminded him. Pinestorm nodded respectfully. "I know." Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "When can we become apprentices?" Moonkit asked Nightkit, as he showed them the apprentices den. "When you're six moons old." --☮vyclaw☮ 00:42, September 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Me and Lightkit will be apprentices sometime this moon," he mewed matter-of-factly to Moonkit and Bearkit. "Don't brag too much, Nightkit! Mother says that kits who brag too much will get eaten up by the shadow-cats." Lightkit said teasingly to her brother, who rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to Lightkit. She believes in those old stories mother tells of the cats of the night. StarClan watches over us all the time though." Nightkit mewed to the quivering Moonkit. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 01:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Nightpaw, your mentor will be Lightningsky. Pass on every skill you know to him, my daughter," Darkstar meowed. They touched noses, and Darkstar faced Fallowkit. "Fallowkit, you will now be known as Fallowpaw. Your mentor will be Pinestorm. You are young, Pinestorm, but I know you are very talented and will pass on every skill you have." Shimmerkit stepped up at a beckoning from her leader. "Shimmerkit, you will now be known as Shimmerpaw. Your mentor will be me. I will teach you as well as any other cat. Lightkit, it has come to my attention that you want to be a medicine cat. As Lightpaw, Moonbriar will be your mentor." "Nightpaw! Fallowpaw! Shimmerpaw! Lightpaw!" The Clan's cheers echoed through the night. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 04:47, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Malkia," Darkstar continued. The she-cat padded forward. "I, Darkstar, leader of NightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Malkia, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your live?" "I do." she said firmly. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Malkia-" "May I keep my name?" Malkia interrupted. "My name has always been Malkia, and I don't want to change it." "Yes, you may," Darkstar meowed. "Malkia!" The Clan cheered. --☮vyclaw☮ 02:44, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I told you we'd be apprentices this moon!" Nightpaw mewed. Moonkit looked at him admiringly. "I wish you were still in the nursery, Nightpaw.. It's gonna be so boring in there without you!" she mewed. Lightpaw rolled her eyes."What about me?" she said. Moonkit's attention snapped to Lightpaw. "I'll miss you too, Lightpaw." she said simply. Nightpaw licked his sister's ear. "Go learn herbs and stuff. Then, when I'm Clan leade-" Bearkit cut him off. "I'm gonna be Clan leader!" Nightpaw scoffed. "Become an apprentice first, mouse-brain." he mewed teasingly. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 04:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Archives